The Chic Must Go On
The Chic Must Go On is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Chic enters the Poundsville Dog Show, unaware that Kaptian Kid plans to kidnap the contestants and hold them for ransom. Plot Part One (TJ is driving Tony, Cooler, Nose Marie, Petite, Winky, Lens, Rosy, Topsy, and Chic to the Poundsville Dog Show in his car. Topsy is resting her feet on the driver's seat and working on a crossword book while wiggling her toe. TJ has a frustrated look on his face.) Nose Marie: When do you think we'll arive at the dog show, Tony Sugar? Tony: I don't know. I'll ask TJ. Say, TJ, when... TJ: We'll be there in ten more minutes. That is if these idiots move. (TJ blares the horn.) TJ: Come on! What are you waiting for, Christmas?! Lens: Are you excited about entering the Poundsville Dog Show, Chic? Chic: You bet! Topsy: By the way, what do you do in a dog show? Chic: Well this one has different event you can enter. The events are, costume modeling, agility, and a talent show. Tony: Ah, I never liked talent shows. Which event are you entering? Chic: The costume modeling. I'm entering dressed as a nurse. Tony: Oh. I see. (TJ pounds his fist on the horn.) TJ: Go, you blithering idiots! (Later the group are at the dog show.) Tony: The host says it will a few hours before the show starts. You can go meet the other contestants, Chic. Chic: Okay. (Rosy is seen rubbing TJ's shoulders.) TJ: Rosy, what are you doing? Rosy: Rubbing your shoulders. You were very stressed out from all that driving. TJ: (Hugging Rosy) Rosy, I don't know how Gloomy does it. There are idiots on the highway who are out to get me! (Chic is seen entering a room with where the contestants are preparing for the show. A boston terrier puppy walks up to her.) Boston Terrier: Hi. My name is Digby. what's your name? Chic: I'm Chic. Digby: Whoa! I heard of you! You must be from Holly's Puppy Pound! Chic: Why, yes. I am. Digby: Well, I have a twin brother who would like to join your group. That is if you don't mind. Chic: Well, okay. I guess that's allright. By the way, which event are you entering? Digby: The agility event. My brother is in the costume modeling event. Chic: I'm entering the costume mobeling too. I'm dressing up as a nurse. What's your brother dressing up as? Digby: A Magician. Well, I better go check up on my brother. He's very dependent. See you later. Chic: Okay. Bye, Digby. (Chic notices a chihuahua puppy putting on a princess costume and walks over to her.) Chic: Hi, my name is Chic. What's your name? Chihuahua: My name is Zia. (Zia notices Cooler and the others standing near the entrance of the building.) Zia: Hey! Isn't that Cooler? Chic: Yes. Zia: I've always wanted to meet him. Chic: If you want, I can introduce you to him. Zia: Yes, please. Chic: Okay. Fallow me, Zia. (Zia and Chic walk toward Cooler and his group.) Cooler: Hiya, Chic. Who's your new friend? Chic: This is Zia. She's a fan of yours. Cooler: Nice to meet you, Zia-ster! Are you entering a competition? Zia: Yes. I'm going to the costume event. Say, is it true that you got married three years ago? Cooler: Yep. Zia: Golly! (To Nose Marie) And you must be his wife. Nose Marie: I am. Zia: Wow! Can I... Zia's Owner: Zia, come on! It's almost time! Zia: Uh-oh. I better get going. Bye. (Zia leaves.) Chic: I should go too. Cooler: See you on stage, Chic! (From afar, Kaptain Kid, Captain Slaughter, Ikshan, Asha, Brutus, Nadish, and Panthera are watching.) Kaptain Kid: A dog show, eh? Well, opportunity has knocked on my door. Asha: (While stroking Kaptain Kid's hair affectionately) What do you plan to do, master? Kaptain Kid: My plan is to catch the first place winners of each event and hold them for a million dollar ransom... each. I have heard that puppies and dogs from the richest families in the world have attended the dog show. Nadish: Clever plan, master. But how will you succeed in kidnaping them? Kaptain Kid: Simple. You are going to help me with your magic. Asha! Asha: Yes, master? Kaptain Kid: You and Panthera will get my auntie's Cage Catapult ready. Ikshan! Ikshan: Yes, Kaptain Kid. Kaptain Kid: You stay with me and Nadish. Slaughter will pull the Cage Catapult from my hideout to here. Ikshan: Yes, master. (Back at the dog show, Chic is in a dressing room putting on her costume.) Chic: Well, I look adorable. (Tony, Digby, and Zia enter.) Tony: I just stopped by to wish you good luck. (Tony hugs Chic.) Digby: Say, that's a pretty cute costume, Chic. Chic: Thank you. I made it myself. Tony: Well, better get going. TJ's starting to get stressed out again. See you later, Chic. (Tony leaves. Digby's brother enters.) Digby: Oh! This is my twin brother. His name is Rigby. Chic: Hi, Rigby. Rigby: Hello. Nice costume. Chic: Thank you. Rigby: Guess who I'm dressed up as. Chic: Who? Rigby: I'm a football player. Are you ready, Chic? (Chic gives a thumbs up.) Chic: Ready. (Outside, Kaptain Kid, Ikshan and Nadish are arguing with Captain Slaughter.) Kaptain Kid: I don't care if you made Boredom Gas! Get your backside back to my house and retrieve the Cage Catapult! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's